l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Akodo Sadahige
Akodo Sadahige was a bushi and tactician of the Lion Clan. Family Sadahige was son of Hideo who fought in Toturi's Army before he became an Akodo. Growth (The Race for the Throne Book), by Brian Yoon Shogun's Supporter Sadahige was at the command of the Shogun, Akodo Kaneka. Seeds of Revolution, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Braggart Sadahige once was seen as a braggart, Akodo Sadahige (Enemy of my Enemy boxtext) but years of battle have mellowed his conceit and sharpened his skill. Akodo Sadahige (Words and Deeds flavor) Gunso Akodo Sadahige was a gunso in the third Akodo Legion, stationed at the seventh border outpost, in the Lion-Crane border at the command of Isawa Tekkan. Hitsu Taekeru In 1166 the Lion patrols were attacked, and it seemed they came from a small Crane city, Hitsu Taekeru. His charge Akodo Tekkan ordered to seize it in order to mantain the safety of the Lion side. It was clearly a dangerous decision that could lead to start again the Blood feud between both Clans. City Stalker The things did not happened as expected. There were no Crane bushi guarding the city, all have been killed by the villagers in 1165 after the Rain of Blood had tainted the samurai. Soon a serie of murdering began, and Tekkan was one of the murdered. Sadahige took command waiting orders. When Akodo Ieshige, the hero of the Fires of Toshi Ranbo, appeared, Sadahige quickly passed to him the command of the city. Aftermath Ikoma Kusari, an Ieshige's officer, took command of the city until his wedding with Doji Domotai, heir of the Crane. The city became Lion after the marriage, as a gift from the Crane. This politic movement attempted to avoid an uprising of the peasants. The heimin were secretly managed by Yajinden, who was at the city ordering the attacks and assassinations. Sadahige was stationed underneath Akodo Bakin. Prayers and Treasures, p. 139 War of Silk and Steel In 1167 Sadahige made several admirable performances against the Dragon Clan while aiding the Crane during the War of Silk and Steel. Daitan This year the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa, gifted to Sadahige with the Lotus Sword of the Lion, Daitan. Supporting the Crane Sadahige was a Legion Commander of the Akodo Army under the command of Akodo Bakin. Masters of War, p. 71 In 1168 they began a campaign against bandits in the southern provinces. After they took care of the problem Akodo Shigetoshi called them back to help bolster the Dragon border supporting their allies in the War of Silk and Steel. Bakin and Akodo Sadahige met Daidoji Gempachi, gunso of the Crane army. The combined forces ambushed and defeated the enemy deep in the Dragon territory. Snowfall, by Brian Yoon March to Shiro Moto Bakin and Sadahige fought the Unicorn Clan during the march to Shiro Moto. Sadahige alongside the ronin Kensaki joined Akodo Hachigoro's unit. He did not noticed the embarrasement of Matsu Fumiyo, a young samurai-ko who was fond of him. They had to scout the small village of Watarimono. They confirmed it had been abandoned by the Unicorn to avoid the death of the peasants living there. Kensaki disobeyed a direct order from his longtime friend and superior Bakin and was executed. A Tale of Bushido, by Brian Yoon Sneak attack In winter 1169 Sadahige saved the life of the command group of the Lion army at Watarimono and readied the Lion army against a Unicorn sneak attack. Matsu Fumiyo arrived to save Sadahige's life, and Bakin thanked his bravery. War of Dark Fire In 1171 during the War of Dark Fire reinforcements for Battle of Shiro Mirumoto led by Shigetoshi arrived too late to aid the Dragon. They found that although Shiro Mirumoto had taken tremendous damage, the Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Kei had driven off the invaders. This victory was short lived, as instead of retreating, the invaders went around Shiro Mirumoto and assaulted Shiro Tamori instead. The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman Several phalanx units were sent to defend Tetsu Kama Mura. The War of Dark Fire, Part 10, by Shawn Carman External Links * Akodo Sadahige (Enemy of my Enemy) * Akodo Sadahige Exp (Words and Deeds) Category:Lion Clan Members